Le barman, le pirate et un char d'assaut
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Etre barman au Metal Bloody Saloon n'est pas un job de tout repos. Passionnant, malgré tout, mais il y a certains jours où il faudrait mieux rester couché...


**Le barman, le pirate et un char d'assaut**

_Un jour comme les autres_

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Disclaimers_ _:_ _l'Ar__cadia et son capitaine appartiennent à M. Matsumoto, mais parfois j'aime bien leur offrir une petite balade sur une planète de mon cru.  
Bob l'Octodian est barman au Metal Bloody Saloon depuis au moins Harlock .0, fic actuellement interrompue mais que je ne désespère pas reprendre un jour. Et il est totalement à moi, bien que je refuse d'héberger un Octodian chez moi, ça prend trop de place._

o-o-o-o-o-o

Cela avait commencé par la rixe au fond de la salle. Deux ivrognes en étaient venus aux mains après un échange de propos imagés au sujet de dés truqués ou d'un quelconque autre jeu de hasard qui n'en était pas un. Le barman n'en avait cure, mais si un de ces imbéciles était armé, il pourrait y avoir plus de dégâts que quelques verres brisés.

– Si vous voulez vous battre, faites-le dehors ! gronda-t-il.

Il écarta de tous ses bras les curieux qui s'agglutinaient en hurlant des encouragements, saisit les deux protagonistes par le col et les traîna jusqu'à la sortie. Personne ne se risqua à lui barrer le passage ; être octodian sur une planète à dominante humaine avait quand même ses avantages.  
Il balança les trouble-fête à l'extérieur comme des sacs de linge sale.

– Et que je ne vous revoie plus par ici ! lança-t-il tandis que les hommes pataugeaient dans la boue sous les quolibets.

Le barman rejoignit le comptoir en maugréant et se demanda si le miroir holographique passerait la soirée aujourd'hui. Il vérifia machinalement que son vieux fusil était bien rangé sous la pompe à bière et resservit un client assoiffé qui venait de s'enfiler trois whiskies quasiment cul-sec.  
« Tiendra pas la nuit, celui-là », pensa-t-il.

– Ça f'ra dix crédits.  
– Eh ! c'est du vol !  
– Dix crédits pour tes trois verres, répéta le barman avec un rictus menaçant. Tu payes maintenant ou je te balance aux flics.

Le gars s'empressa de s'exécuter et battit en retraite avec son verre.

– Et ma commande ? Elle arrive ? cria un autre. J'avais demandé une bière de Ganymède !

Ça n'arrêtait jamais. Deux serveurs débordés faisaient le va-et-vient entre les tables, les plateaux chargés de verres de tailles diverses, pleins ou vides. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le bar marchait bien.  
Si l'on exceptait, bien sûr, les dégâts matériels, les mauvais payeurs, les vols et les braquages…

–

Le barman repéra en premier lieu l'homme qui s'était attablé dos à un pilier et qui dissimulait son visage sous un chapeau à larges bords. Une petite valise était posée à ses pieds. Avec l'expérience, c'était assez facile de reconnaître ce genre d'individu : un professionnel. Un pourvoyeur qui trafiquait dieu sait quoi.  
Bon. Pas de quoi s'alarmer. Ces gens-là étaient discrets, en général. Tant que son client et lui s'accordaient sur le prix…

– Brandy d'Andromède, Bob. La bouteille habituelle.

Il remarqua d'abord le changement dans l'atmosphère du bar avant de reconnaître le nouvel arrivant. L'air était devenu électrique, tendu, et lourd comme lorsque l'orage est sur le point d'éclater. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait mentalement dit adieu à son miroir holographique, d'ailleurs.

– Ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vus, poursuivit le nouveau venu.

Il portait une cape noire avec la capuche relevée et, inconsciemment, les autres clients s'étaient écartés de lui, dégageant un espace libre d'environ deux mètres alors que partout ailleurs, tout le monde se marchait sur les pieds.  
Le barman sourit et attrapa dans les profondeurs du comptoir une bouteille aux trois-quart pleine d'un liquide ambré.

– Tu tombes à pic, gamin. J'avais justement envie de refaire la déco.

Il fit glisser le verre de brandy sur le zinc et empocha les pièces en échange en se demandant s'il devait mentionner la hausse des prix. Mmm. Non.  
Après tout, il avait en face de lui le pirate le plus recherché de la galaxie, et on racontait des tas d'histoires sur lui. Le barman avait certes le privilège de connaître l'homme depuis bien plus d'années que tous les types qui colportaient ces rumeurs, mais cela lui permettait justement de savoir que même les trucs les plus extravagants pouvaient être vrais.

– Je déteste que tu m'appelles comme ça, Bob. Tu le sais.  
– Monsieur est susceptible sur son âge, mmh ?

« De petites taquineries entre amis, et c'est tout », se dit l'Octodian. « Je ne vais pas plus loin. Quand je pense qu'à une époque je lui ébouriffais les cheveux… »  
Le pirate grogna en empoignant son verre et lança au barman un genre de sourire narquois qui le convainquit que ce petit salopard _était_ au courant de la hausse du prix du brandy et qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

– Il pourrait l'avoir gratuit et il le sait, râla-t-il alors qu'il servait une bière à un barbu qui avait eu suffisamment de courage pour s'approcher.  
– C'est vraiment le captain Harlock ? souffla le gars en en jetant un regard de lapin pris au piège au pirate.  
– 'xact. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Si tu n'as pas la conscience tranquille, tire-toi tant qu'il est encore temps.

L'homme roula des yeux paniqués, puis abandonna son verre et se rua vers la sortie comme si le diable en personne était à ses trousses. Ce qui était probablement assez proche de la vérité.

–

Harlock avait rejoint le trafiquant au chapeau, lequel avait posé sa valise sur la table. Le barman épiait les conversations du coin de l'œil tout en continuant à essuyer les verres et à servir les bières. Il remarqua que la plupart des clients faisaient de même, avec plus ou moins de discrétion.  
Au bout de… allez… quatre minutes de palabres, le pirate finit par ouvrir la valise et la referma aussitôt dans un petit claquement sec.

Le bar connut quelques secondes de silence total.

– Trop cher pour cette camelote, lâcha Harlock d'un ton égal et de manière parfaitement audible.

Il se leva et tourna dédaigneusement le dos au trafiquant.

– Sale pirate, tu vas le regretter, siffla celui-ci.

« Ouchh… », pensa le barman.  
Il connaissait les horreurs de la guerre et savait les dégâts que pouvait provoquer du gros calibre à faible distance, mais il n'avait encore jamais vu personne se balader avec une telle arme à la ceinture. Il apprécia néanmoins l'efficacité du légendaire cosmodragon entre les mains de son non moins légendaire propriétaire – même s'il devait par la suite le qualifier de « fusil à mammouth » ou de « bazooka de poche ».

En une fraction de seconde, tout était fini. Harlock dardait son regard de braise sur l'ensemble de la clientèle, défiant les téméraires qui auraient pu penser s'opposer à lui, tandis que son adversaire gisait face contre terre, la main crispée sur son arme et la cervelle éparpillée sur le plancher.

–

Cela aurait pu en rester là, mais un petit malin avait trouvé judicieux d'appeler la police – peut-être le type qui s'était sauvé, qui sait ? Évidemment, les flics locaux ne mettaient jamais les pieds dans ce trou à rats où ils étaient certains de tomber dans un traquenard, mais pour Harlock, c'étaient les fédéraux qui s'étaient déplacés. Entraînés, équipés et en nombre.

Le miroir holographique rendit l'âme juste après le « rendez-vous, le bâtiment est cerné ! » Bob plongea sous le bar et remercia les plaques de blindage avec lequel il l'avait construit. Il ne craignait pas grand chose, ici, et en plus il était idéalement placé pour faire un ou deux cartons. Il arma son fusil et risqua un coup d'œil par dessus le comptoir…  
Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le gamin était doué. Diaboliquement efficace et mortellement dangereux. Quelques clients tentaient eux aussi de riposter, mais la majorité marchaient à quatre pattes vers la sortie ou s'abritaient avec plus ou moins de bonheur derrière les tables renversées. Ou étaient morts. Le sol du Metal Bloody Saloon était jonché de débris divers : morceaux de verres, copeaux de bois, bouts de cadavres… Vraiment « bloody », pour le coup.

Le barman abattit un des fédéraux, plus imprudent, qui était resté trop longtemps à découvert, mais les autres allaient être plus difficiles à déloger. Quel que soit tout son talent, Harlock n'allait pas s'en sortir sans aide…

– Eh ! Gamin ! cria l'Octodian. Par ici !

Le pirate se tourna dans sa direction et effectua un superbe plongeon par dessus le comptoir.

– Ne m'appelle pas « gamin », protesta-t-il en s'adossant à la pompe à bière éventrée.  
– Tu crois que c'est le moment pour ce genre de détail ?

Harlock haussa les épaules et entreprit d'arroser la pièce à coups de cosmodragon. Il ne devait plus rester une seule table intacte, à présent.

– Ils bloquent la sortie, fit Bob sur le ton de la conversation.  
– J'ai vu, oui. J'ai appelé des renforts. Les gars de l'Arcadia ne devraient pas tarder. Faut juste qu'on tienne encore quelques minutes.  
– T'inquiète. C'est du solide, répondit l'Octodian en toquant contre la plaque de blindage du bar.

Un « baoum » retentissant fit trembler les fondations du bâtiment.

– Merde, j'y crois pas ! Ils ont un char !  
– Ton blindage va pouvoir résister à ça ?  
– T'en as de bonnes, gamin ! Quand je me suis installé ici, j'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais me faire bombarder par un _putain de char_ !  
– M'appelle pas gamin, sourit Harlock. Où est la sortie de secours ?

Le barman fit un signe vers un coin de la pièce.

– Tu vois la trappe, là ?

Le char s'employait à pilonner méthodiquement l'immeuble – un coup toutes les dix secondes environ. Le plafond commençait à leur tomber dessus.

– Tu ne pouvais pas la faire aboutir derrière le bar ?  
– Oh, c'est pas moi qui ai dessiné les plans des égouts, hein ?

Une poutre s'effondra depuis les étages supérieurs et s'écrasa sur le comptoir, leur faisant baisser instinctivement la tête.

– Maintenant ou jamais.

Ce n'était plus le moment de réfléchir. Il n'y avait que trois mètres entre la trappe et le comptoir, mais c'étaient certainement les trois mètres les plus longs que Bob eut à franchir.  
Par la suite, il ne fut jamais capable de se souvenir comment il avait fait pour se retrouver à courir aux côtés d'Harlock le long de ce conduit d'égout, mais toujours est-il qu'il n'était plus sous le bâtiment lorsqu'il l'entendit s'effondrer.

Le pirate ne ralentit pas l'allure avant deux bons kilomètres. Puis il avisa un panneau indicateur.

– Huitième rue. Orion's cross, déclara-t-il. On est où ?  
– Sous le commissariat. Vaut mieux sortir plus loin, à mon avis.  
– Mmm. J'te suis, alors. Tu connais mieux la ville que moi.  
– La ville, oui. Pas son sous-sol !  
– On sort là, si tu es perdu…  
– La rue suivante, je préfère. Et cesse de me faire tourner en bourrique, gamin.

Harlock ne releva pas, cette fois-ci, mais Bob vit bien qu'il se retenait. Son œil pétillait d'amusement.

–

Ils arrivèrent aux limites de la ville sans encombres. Harlock avait appelé son vaisseau et un glisseur d'apparence anodine les récupéra dans une ruelle discrète.

– Désolé, pour ton bar, fit le pirate alors qu'ils prenaient une route à peine dessinée vers les montagnes.  
– Bah, je commençais à en avoir assez de cette planète, philosopha l'Octodian. J'ouvrirai un autre Metal Bloody Saloon ailleurs.  
– Je te dépose avec l'Arcadia ?  
– Non, je prendrai le train, si ça ne t'ennuie pas. J'ai eu mon quota d'embêtements avec toi, je crois.  
– Comme tu veux.

Le pirate tapa sur l'épaule du chauffeur.

– À la gare, ordonna-t-il.

Le glisseur bifurqua pour se rapprocher du spatioport.  
L'ex-barman descendit devant le fronton de la gare.

– Prends soin de toi, captain.  
– Bobsdqildjav, attends…  
– Ah ! C'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un prononcer mon nom correctement !  
– Je me suis entraîné. Et c'est la première fois que tu ne m'appelles pas gamin…

Le pirate lui lança un petit sac en toile.

– Une compensation pour ton bar, expliqua-t-il.

Des cristaux de navigation. Suffisamment pour acheter au moins cinq saloons flambant neuf.

– Ils sont de mauvaise qualité. Inutiles sur l'Arcadia.  
– Et c'est pour ça que tu as démoli mon établissement ?  
– Le vendeur s'était fait une spécialité de refiler du matériel hors d'usage. Ou saboté. Et il offrait ses services à l'armée.

Harlock soupira.

– J'étais venu pour l'empêcher de nuire, mais je n'avais pas prévu de tomber sur les fédéraux…  
– Personne n'est parfait.

L'Octodian fit un geste d'une main qui pouvait signifier « au revoir » auquel Harlock répondit par un pseudo salut militaire. Puis sur un mot au chauffeur, le glisseur démarra et s'éloigna rapidement.

– Au plaisir de te revoir, gamin, murmura Bob.

Un train siffla en entrant en gare. Son train. Il ignorait encore sa destination, mais la voie de chemin de fer le mènerait bien quelque part.

Le glisseur se fondit dans la poussière des contreforts montagneux.


End file.
